Struggle
by LZW
Summary: Kazuki awakes as they are about to commence the operation to extract her brain, she tries to escape but the question is, will she succeed? Even if she does succeed and manages to escape, what happens after that? See the dangers Kazuki has to face and obstacles she must overcome to escape. Though be warned, for it is not a happy tale... OOC Kazuki. One-Shot. Cover Art By: Conbinisan


Kazuki slowly opened her eyes to see a bright light, she quickly looked around and noticed she was in an operating room on the table. Multiple doctors and nurses surrounded her, though strangely, none were focused on places where she were most likely to be operated on, they seemed to be focused on her head. Knowing it was a bad sign, Kazuki struggled to hear what they were saying as one nurse noticed her eyes were open.

"Quick, bring me the sedative, we need her brain!"

As the nurse ran to a cabinet to get a syringe, her mind raced to find a possible reason for a brain operation and could only come to the conclusion that she was going to be used. Determined to see Yuuji again, she quickly grabbed the hand of one of the doctors and twisted it so he would drop the scalpel he was holding.

She caught the scalpel and forced herself to jump off the table. She slit the throat of one of the doctors as she flew, landing a good distance away. Kazuki analyzed her surroundings and noted that there were ten people in the room. She quickly killed the ones who were attempting to run and cornered the others.

They were not trained fighters and stood no chance against her. After eliminating the threats, she took some time to access the situation. the operating room she was in had equipment that was years ahead of what was available to hospitals. The staff also seemed to be highly trained in their specializations.

'I wonder how long I was out, long enough for my arm to heal I guess so maybe a month or two. This doesn't seem to be a normal facility, it looks like it was specially prepared to operate on me with experts brought in to do the job. There doesn't seem to be any cameras installed which is strange, but that should give me some time to think. They just started to operate so I should have at least a few hours before they start getting suspicious.'

Kazuki looked around for a way to leave without anyone noticing but couldn't find one with the closest thing being a vent at the very top of the room. She knew that her only way out would be to go out through the front and took the cleanest uniform she could salvage from the nurses bodies. There was one that only had a few blood stains but was largely intact, she donned it and tried to leave out the door, only to stop at the last moment at the sound of a cough.

'Of course there would be guards posted, there is no way they would allow anyone to enter or leave unpermitted…'

Kazuki tried to find anything to help her escape and searched through the bodies of the doctors once more. She managed to find a high level access pass from one of the surgeon's bodies but there was little else she could use. The only thing she could do now was wait and hope she got lucky. She decided to learn all she could about her situation by eavesdropping on the guards' conversations, there seemed to be two of them and they were armed.

Through a stroke of good luck, one of the guards headed to the toilet. She only had a small window to act, they were going to change shifts soon. She waited until the sound of footsteps was no longer present and quickly threw open the door. As the guard was stunned by the impact from the door, Kazuki stabbed a scalpel into his eye, one of the few openings in his armor.

He reeled back in pain and dropped his gun as he used his hands to grip his eye. She then quickly jammed the other scalpel she had into the man's windpipe, silencing him. She dragged his dying body into the room before most of the blood stained the floor and waited for the other guard to return.

"Hey Joe where are you? The shift is almost ending. Don't tell me the bastard ditched me again…"

The guard returned to his position and stood for a few minutes before he noticed blood stains on the ground. He leaned down to investigate but was promptly knocked over when the door was abruptly thrown open and smashed into him. Kazuki pounced onto him while he was still in a daze and stabbed a sharper scalpel into his neck. twisting it to kill him faster.

She quickly dragged the body into the room and fled the scene. The hallways were confusing but once she had made a good distance from the operating room she started to calm down a little. She tried to find a way out but the uniform layout of the hallways made it difficult to navigate. The people which walked past her paid her no heed, more focused on their own tasks.

'I need to find a way out, first thing's first, I need a map, running around aimlessly won't do me much good. One of these rooms should be able to provide me with some information...'

Kazuki entered a few rooms which a nurse would have access to and eventually found the dorms where she checked through their belongings and found a map. She followed the map until she reached the supposed exit and saw that it was guarded. She walked up to it and as expected, the guards questioned her.

"What are you doing leaving?"

"The head surgeon asked me to go and receive a package at a meeting point in the city, he needs it immediately for the surgery immediately or it will be for naught."

"Very well, but I will need to verify this with the higher ups first, wait here."

One of the two guards walked off and the other watched over Kazuki. He carefully examined her and suddenly realized that she was the patient. Sensing that her cover had been blown, she elbowed the guard, knocking the wind out of him. She then used one of the two scalpels she had brought with her to kill him.

She quickly grabbed his access card and unlocked the door. It was actually an elevator and she hastily got in, knowing there would be no time to deal with the body. Kazuki made her way to the surface and found herself in an abandoned building in the middle of a desert. She headed to the road and started walking in hopes of finding a vehicle.

It wasn't long before she was found to be missing and the facility went on full alert to recover her. She soon encountered a helicopter and ran as quickly as she could to avoid it, but alas it was a fruitless attempt as she was shot in the leg by the sniper on board. The tranquilzer round tok effect and Kazuki tumbled to the ground but forced herself up and continued to run, only to be shot in the other leg, paralyzing her legs for some time. She fell to the ground once more and tried to crawl away but the helicopter landed in her path and a figure exited the cockpit passenger seat.

"Now now Kazuki, we can't have you running away now can we?"

"I won't let you have me, I need to protect him…"

"Too bad, you have been chosen to be the Thanatos System's brain and I will not let my years of work be wasted simply because you do not wish to cooperate!"

The man turned to the sniper and gave his orders.

"Tranquilize her and bring her back to the facility, make sure she never wakes up again."

"Yes sir!"

He fired off multiple rounds into her and her consciousness started to fade. It became harder and harder to keep her eyes open as the drugs took effect.

"Yuuji…"

* * *

A/N: This is just a one-shot I wrote because I didn't like that Kazuki went down without much of a fight so here is what I pictured should have happened. Note that this is written after Episode 6 so if any kind of scene shows a fight after it then I wouldn't have known about it while writing.


End file.
